Julio Sanchez
Julio Sanchez is a Re-occuring racer first seen in the 2014 World Race Finale driving for the Ironhides team. He got 5th place and drove a "Mercedes CRK-GTR". In the past,his performance has been considered to be "not the best, but also not the worst". In the race he was wrecked by "The Thing". Julio also appears in World Race Tryouts. 2015 Julio Sanchez reappears in World Race 2015, driving on The Streakers team. He, along with Taylor Kornhoff, are the only Streakers members to have appeared previously, as a huge amount of racers were introduced in 2015 as it and is considered the height of the WRS stop-motion era. In the race he drives a 1998 "Dodge Dakota" now, meaning he sold his old Mercedes. He also gets 6th Place which is extremely good. 2015:Part 2 Julio re-appears in World Race 2015: Part 2. He still drives on The Streakers team but has another new car, a "Pontiac Solstice". In this race Julio claims 27th place out of 30 racers. He definitely seems to have lost his touch since his time with the Ironhides. In the gallery it is seen he is sponsored by 'ASAP Luckytito1', a gaming Youtube channel. World Race 2016 (Daytona) Julio Sanchez was a driver in the World Race Series 2016 NASCAR Daytona race, Race #2 of leg 1. He drove an Interstate batteries sponsored Toyota Camry stock car. Julio got 13th place, not bad but not good enough for top 5. Driver Gallery regdsg.PNG|At race start drfesgdg.PNG|Ahyaroo tries to pass racecar batteryiees.PNG gfdrfgfg.PNG|A chase cam on Lap 4 Other In WRS 2016's race #2 of leg 2, Julio Sanchez appears as a cameo before the race, driving an Aston Martin DB9. This is known to be him as his license plate is said to read "LT1", which is a reference to "ASAP Luckytito1", his sponsor in World Race Series 2015: Part 2 which can be abbreviated to "LT1". In the video he is seen outraged by not getting top 5 at Daytona and is driving on the racetrack before the event before being stopped by a Dubai Police Department Camaro. chasse.PNG|As The chase begins faegdesgffg.PNG|As julio is stopped by the Dubai police car. World Race 2017: Race 3 Phoenix Julio Sanchez reappeared driving a yellow and black Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X in World Race Series 2017's Leg 1 Phoenix, Arizona race. He actually drove very well and used other racers' mistakes to his advantage and kept 3rd place for a while. He had high hopes of qualifying for Leg 2. On the second lap however, he smashed into Khalil Shipman's wrecked car from a Lap 1 crash in which he lost a wheel in the middle of the track. In the end this got him 7th place, only ahead of Khalil. Driver Gallery dcgfxg.PNG gfbdcgd.PNG|Julio on the incline as seen from Premender Korukanda's bumper cam yeelowz.PNG|In the rain dfwsfs.PNG|He hits Khalil's wreckage. xfsdff.PNG|It seems Julio had engine trouble afterward as he does not continue on immediately. srdeffd.PNG|Approaching the finish line behind Meghan Washington. World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Julio Sanchez made his sole World Race Series 2018 appearance driving in a #16 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Mudino. The race he appeared in was the Leg 1 race at Texas MotorSpeedway, the 5th race of the series. Julio began the race in 26th place and drove to the best of his ability from there. Unfortunately, Julio was caught in an early Lap 2 crash caused by Graham Norris and Taylor Kornhoff and as a result, he was set bad significantly. In the end, he finished in 24th, far too low to qualify for Leg 2 of the series. Gallery ewrtettt.JPG|Julio on Lap 2 to the right of Laura Martinez. wrwqrrt.JPG|Julio in the middle of the Lap 2 crash. ewrtwetettt.JPG|They spin ewrtetwtt.JPG|Julio stuck in a gridlock between Vivian Nguyen and Taylor Kornhoff. wertewtt.JPG|Julio on Lap 5, in front of Dakwon Hargrove. World Race Series 2019: Race #1 Road Atlanta Julio Sanchez made his sole appearance in World Race Series 2019 in the Leg 1 Road Atlanta race. His new car in this race was a 2009 Pontiac Solstice GXP. He began the race in 15th place with a qualifying time of 2:18:41. Julio had been passed by several drivers by Lap 2 and by the end of the race, Julio had sunk to 18th place, behind Kirk Kornhoff. Due to this low placing, Julio was promptly disqualified from the series, ending his run in the 2019 series. As displayed on his driver information card, his gender is male, his representative country is Mexico and the engine in his car is a 260hp inline-4. Gallery dsfgdseg.JPG|Julio (middle car) amidst the pack at race start dfghrh.JPG|Making a turn (far right) ertety.JPG|Julio seen briefly on Lap 2 retyery.JPG|On the straightaway on Lap 3 rtyreyr.JPG|close-up rtyry2.JPG rtyeryryy.JPG|Action shot on Lap 3 Trivia *Julio's name was misspelled as "Jhulio" in the 2014 World Race Finale driver gallery. *Julio's flag in the Daytona race was that of Mexico. *A typo during the Daytona video spelled His name as "Snachez". *Julio's 2016 Daytona NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver by the name of "Kyle Busch". *In the WRS 2016 Dubai video, it is stated that Julio had a license plate reading "LT1", when in fact his car had no license plate at all. This may be an oversight by the publisher or be from the limitations of the Forza Motorsport game engine. *Julio's 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Kleiber". *Despite being a prominent driver in every WRS, Julio has never qualified for a Leg 2 race within the WRS' gameplay machinima-era. *Julio driving a Pontiac Solstice in WRS 2019 is a reference to his previous ownership of a red one while driving for The Streakers in WRS 2015: Part 2. Perhaps he has a liking to the Solstice but this is not likely considering the amount of time between each appearance. Category:Racers Category:Mercedes-Benz Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz CRK-GTR Drivers Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Dakota Drivers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Aston Martin Drivers Category:Aston Martin DB9 Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Lancer Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Pontiac Drivers Category:Pontiac Solstice Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Tryouts Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 Finale Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Phoenix Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Atlanta Category:The Ironhides Category:The Streakers